


A Leap of Faith

by TheGeniusCallsYou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Olympic Athletes AU, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2020, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeniusCallsYou/pseuds/TheGeniusCallsYou
Summary: A new member on the equestrian jumping team, Belle French has only a month to prepare for the upcoming Olympics. It would be a lot easier if she didn't fall in love with her coach. And his longing gazes didn't help matters at all.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	A Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStraggletag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStraggletag/gifts).



> A Christmas gift for Thestraggletag who prompted an Olympic Athletes AU. Merry Christmas, dearie! It was a wonderful time to be your Santa!

"You need to jump higher! Come on, miss French, you can do it!"

It was astonishing, how quickly she was learning, Gold thought. In all his career, he had never met anybody even close to what Belle French was presenting. They were in dire need of a substitute, only a month from the competition itself when she had arrived. Many thought her too young and inexperienced to be a part of this team, but all it took for Gold had been one look to know she would do. He had a sixth sense of those things, and fully counted on her securing a medal; what he didn't expect was to fall in love with her. And fall he did - very, very hard, indeed.

"Keep your back straight!"

He had been a trainer for over ten years, but he had never seen someone as graceful as her. Watching her made him whished for the days when he had been able to ride himself.

A memory of only a few days prior when they had both been kissing between the training sessions after too many shots of alcohol caused him to make a miscalculated step forward. It sent a spike of pain through his ruined ankle, which reminded precisely why his riding days were behind him, and why he wasn't the best candidate for a lover. Gold squeezed his cane tighter, banishing the memories as he watched Belle round on the last obstacle - a square oxer. His old nemesis and - as it also seemed - Belle's.

She picked the pace, and he fidgeted with the handle suddenly anxious. Every other obstacle she was able to overcome but this one. It was only a week to the Olympics, and yet she couldn't do it. He could see the frown on her face from where he stood. She was too concentrated, not relaxed enough to do that jump, and the horse seemed to sense her unease. 

Gold gritted his teeth.

"Miss French, rein in!" he shouted before she could get close enough to the obstacle. If she did, it would have been a tragedy in the making. She wasn't ready.

Belle pulled at the rains, clearly displeased, but obeying the instructions nevertheless. The horse didn't stop, but she urged him into a walk, before halting and dismounting.

"I would have done it, coach!" she said as she approached him and he had to look up to see her in the eye. One stray lock of hair escaped from under the helmet, falling across her forehead. Gold had to resist the urge to reach towards her and tuck it back. Instead, he gripped the handle of his cane tighter.

"No, you couldn't," He snapped. "You would have broken your neck, falling off a horse."

"That's not true - "

"You were tense like a bowstring, the horse could feel it," he cut in, waving his hand around in a nervous gesture.

"But coach - "

"End of discussion, Miss French. Go back to the basic training, leave that oxer alone."

"The competition is a week away, you know I can't win without jumping over it," she insisted, and the scowl on her face only made it harder for him to stay focused. No. He needed to put his foot in on this one.

"That was my last word. Leave it alone for now and work on your confidence."

He turned around and limped away, not daring to look at her frustrated face. If he did, he would have probably given in, but he couldn't afford it. They had plenty of time to overcome the troubles. The time they wouldn't have if something had happened to her.

And in all reality, Gold preferred to lose a medal than her. He knew well enough what an accident like that could do to a person, and he wouldn't risk it.

What he didn't want to admit that the way he began to feel was going way beyond the coath-trainee relationship. And this kind of feelings he couldn't let himself feel, at least not if he wanted to see Belle with a medal at all, and that one kiss had been a mistake altogether. He wouldn't let the history repeat itself.

*

She couldn't understand him. There were days when he would let her do as he pleased, train the way she felt best, only sparing her small pieces of advice and leaving her to figure out on her own what exactly had he meant and not to be seen again until the evening. At first, she had hated it, almost understanding why the spot on the team had opened - she had been warned about Gold's methods and that he was a difficult man to work with, after all - but then she had begun to see more. The small twitch of his mouth when she had spoken something funny, the way his hand gripped his cane tighter when her horse stumbled, and those tiny sparkles in his eyes when he had been looking at her when he thought she couldn't see it.

It made her confused, those spare moments when he had acted so unlike himself—confused and also curious because it only proved that beneath all those layers of cold exterior he presented on regular days, there was someone else. Someone that wasn't available to see for most of the people. And when noticing this, Belle wanted to be the one who would tear the walls down.= and see the man hiding behind them.

As time had passed by, he spent a lot more time with her than at the beginning. He began to be more attentive, sharing his experience with her that she had absorbed like a sponge.

Belle didn't know when the need to impress him and prove herself had turned into a want for him to notice more of her than her riding skills. There was no doubt he appreciated what she could do, but Belle wanted more. Somewhere along the way, she had stopped seeing him as just her coach, and someone a lot more instead. She still didn't quite understand what had led to that drunken kiss, nor who had made the first move, but it had happened, and it left her even more confused than before. When the day after he had started to act even more distant, she couldn't understand any of it. Maybe her own desperation for him to see her as herself was the reason why the moments he stopped acting cold towards were the reason she felt something stirring inside of her. That was why his sudden change in demeanour had hurt.

The problem that it seemed that he didn't believe in her wasn't a problem at all, no. What was, was the fact that he didn't trust her enough to share his worries with her.

Belle could do that jump. It had been the only one she couldn't yet master, and yes she had been nervous, but not enough for Gold to stop her. She would have let it go if it had been the first time, but it hadn't. The Olympics were just around the corner, and the only obstacle in her way was the square oxer.

Why wouldn't he let her face it? Why act as he cared only to cast her attentions away and then pretend that it hadn't been what he had done?

She hated it, but it seemed that there was more to it than just her inability to relax enough. She had seen it in his eyes as he rebooked her. There was more to it. There had to be. And she would learn what it was.

Belle took the reins in her hand and led Chip on the training arena, softly smiling when he nudged her shoulder. When she had joined the team, they let her chose the horse she would be riding. She and Chip bonded instantly, and that's how she knew he would never willingly threw her.

_"A fine horse you chose, Miss French. May I ask why this one?"_

_"I guess we just clicked, coach."_

_She watched mesmerised how the horse reacted to his touch, snorting lightly as if greeting an old friend. The smile that bloomed on Gold's face was so genuine as if for a moment, he had forgotten that it wasn't just him and the animal. When the realisation came, his expression closed off within the second, leaving her wishing he would smile like that once more._

_His name's Chip. Take good care of him."_

Belle smiled at the memory, briefly wondering if that had been the moment when she had fallen in love with her coach. A terrible choice, considering the Olympic regulations, but well... it was not like she could help it, could she? 

She just loved the way his facade cracked when he smiled, and the thought of how his calloused hands would feel on her had been invading her mind more and more lately. Belle shocked her head and gripped the saddle, swinging into it with ease.

It wasn't as if she could make a move on him or anything, considering that after that one heated moment, he didn't want to have anything to do with her. She could dream, though.

Chip blew the air through his nose, shaking his mane as if to remind her what they were supposed to be doing, and she nudged him with her lower leg, urging him forward. The chilly, night air seeped into her bones, mindless of the layers of clothing, but she had always prefered to ride at night. It cleared her head more, making the worries from the day disappear. Besides, it was only her and Chip then, no more people watching. 

Or so she had thought.

*

Gold rubbed a hand over his face, sighing. He was, let's face it, a total idiot. And unprofessional one on top of that. He let his feelings get better of him, distracting him, from what was important. Belle's success should have been his top priority, not this own desires. But when at first she had been annoying in her optimism, that same attitude was now the thing that he looked forward to each morning. 

He hated to admit it, but for what probably was the first time in his miserable life, he was totally and helplessly in love. And his damned, stupid heart couldn't have picked the worst subject for its attention. He had tried to resist it, distant himself from it and her as soon as he realised what had been happening to him, but it was useless. 

Gold couldn't do it. Seeing her laugh as she rode was making him want to be as close to her as possible, but he also knew that if it had gotten out somehow, well... not only he would be finished.

A loud neigh pulled him out of his thoughts, and he frowned, looking to the side where the moonlight entered through the window. It was the middle of the night, and there was only one person who could be up at this hour beside himself.

Slowly, and as silently as possible, he limped through the entrance to the arena, close enough to the stables as not to be seen. He made it just in time to see Belle urging Chip to the jump over the square. Gold could do nothing but watch, his heart immediately going to his throat as the horse sprung from the ground. 

It lasted maybe only a second, but in his mind eye, he saw a different arena, in a different time, when a horse had caught the highest beam, throwing the rider off in the process. It didn't help that Chip's hind leg did exactly the same, but to his relief, Belle stayed in the saddle. Gold let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, a twinge of pain in his foot telling him he had put too much pressure on it. He didn't stay to see Belle spotting him, but instead, he turned away and limped towards the stables. 

He needed to calm himself down.

*

Belle breathed through her nose, trying to calm her racing heart, her hands twisted in the rains. 

That had been close. If it weren't for her reflexes, she would have probably fallen off the horse... Glancing at the big clock that hung over the entrance, she grimaced at the hour. She still needed to get some sleep, and it wasn't as if she would be able to do much more tonight, not after that small scare.

Belle patted Chip's neck affectionately then freed her right leg from the stirrup and dismounted. It was just in time to see a familiar figure limping into the stables.

She should have waited. It wasn't wise to go after him, so late into the night where there were no other people around. Not because she didn't trust him, no, more like she didn't trust herself. But she was drawn towards him, and so, she tugged at the rains and walked after him as if pulled by an invisible line.

He didn't turn when she came near him. Maybe he didn't hear, or maybe he chose not to acknowledge her, as all his focus was on a horse standing before him. Belle had seen the black stallion before, had been warned many times not to get to close to him as he didn't tolerate people that much and could lash out at any moment. Yet, right now he was standing still, not even huffing as Gold groomed him with well-practised movements. 

"He's beautiful," she said, making Gold halt for just a split second.

"He's old," he said after he resumed his treatment, still not glancing her way. "He could still give some younger ones a run for their money, though."

She watched him continuously from the corner of her eye. Chip's box was just next to where Gold had been standing, so she could watch him while taking care of her horse. Something was nagging at her mind, but she didn't know what it was.

"I haven't seen him on the paddock, is he sick?"

She glanced over her shoulder and could swear that for a moment Gold's lips quirked upwards.

"If by sick, you mean he's too stubborn to let anyone but two people ride him, then yes."

There was a touch of amusement in his voice, but there had also been something else. Something that made her frown a little and get closer to Gold after securing Chip in his stall. 

"What happened?"

She had an inking, which became a fair assumption when she spotted his shoulders stiffening. There were rumours, circulating around about Gold and the sudden finish of his career. Nobody knew how much truth there had been in them, though.

"There is a reason why I'm reluctant to let you perform that jump," he answered when she had started to think that he wouldn't. Gold turned to her with a sad smile on his face. "Not every jump is a lucky one."

Unwillingly, her gaze fell to his right leg.

"He's your horse," she said, glancing back up, realisation blooming on her face as the pieces came together.

"He was."

"What's his name?"

"Baelfire. My son named him," he added with a wistful smile as he patted the horse's neck. "He had a knack for naming horses. He also named small Chip." Belle's lower abdomen suddenly clenched, and a warm feeling spread through her entire body. She loved it when he smiled that way - it transformed his whole face to a more open one, full of something that was hidden away when there had been other people around. She loved that expression, and it made her want him even more ... It also made her wonder - could it be, he felt similar to her? Maybe that kiss hadn't been an accident after all. Belle watched him closely, taking in the details of his posture. He seemed to avoid her eyes, but it appeared he couldn't help the small glances that escaped her way.

She had enough of this dance they seemed to be doing from so time.

She took a half-step forward.

"Raymond - "

"Miss French," he interrupted, holding his hand up, halting her in her movements. "I may have an inking to what you would like to say and let me tell you it would be a really bad idea."

Belle couldn't help it and bit on her lower lip. Gold's eyes momentarily followed the gesture, and she watched him gulp before he turned his gaze upwards to meet her gaze finally.

"Would it really?" she asked after a moment of silence, that felt like hours, but damn it - she was too tired of the both of them running in circles around each other. She wasn't blind. And so wasn't he.

"Miss French - "

"Belle," she said while taking a step forward - more bold one, suddenly sure of what she wanted to do. " My name's Belle. You can use it, I don't mind."

"Belle," he agreed. "We can't."

"Don't you want to?"

"Don't get me wrong," he ran a hand through his hair, frustrated and stepped away for his old horse, meeting her in front of the boxes. "I would like nothing more, but there are rules, regulations to upheld - "

Gold hadn't noticed when she had gotten so close to him, but one moment he was pacing at a safe distance from her, and then she was in front of him, holding her finger against his lips, silencing him. He wanted her to work on her confidence, so he would have it.

"To hell with regulations," she whispered, and before he could protest any more, she climbed on her toes and kissed him firmly on the lips.

She briefly wondered if she hadn't stepped over some invisible line, she had no other indication that he was into her as much as she was into him beside his vague answer and a drunken kiss, but this time there was no tase of alcohol on their lips. Belle was about to step away, and apologise before disappearing in shame, but then his lips parted as he returned the kiss eagerly, and all her worries had disappeared even if for a moment. Something fell to the ground making a soft noise, but when she tried to glance its way, Gold's hand twisted in her hair, scraping her scalp. Belle moaned into his mouth, and the noise made him growl as he pushed firmer against her, his tongue brushing her palate at the same time, making her shudder with want. 

It was only when they both broke for air, did she notice that her back now pressed against the wood of the empty horse stall, and Gold's cane was nowhere to be found. When she glanced up, her breath caught in her throat. Raymond's pupils were blown wide, his breathing uneven, and hair all messed up from where her fingers had unconsciously wondered.

Gold sighed and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"Tell me to stop, Belle," he whispered, his breath brushing against her skin, making her shiver. "Tell me to stop, or I won't be able to restrain myself."

She smiled softly, bringing her hand to his cheek. She traced her finger over the soft stubble, waiting for him to open his eyes. When he finally did, her smile widened.

"I don't want you to. I think that me kissing you was enough of an indication."

"Belle - "

"Will it help if I wanted to do this probably from the day I met you?"

He groaned, and she grinned when the growing bulge in his trousers touched her thigh.

"I don't want you to regret it."

"Will you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow, challengingly.

Instead of answering, he claimed her lips in a hungry kiss, pressing harder against her, supporting his hand on the wood near her head. He kissed down her throat, nibbling at her skin with his teeth, sending shivers down her spine, living small red marks in his wake, and desire so intense she wished for more.

Gold couldn't think clearly - not when she had kissed him for the first time, and especially not now, when she threw her leg over his hip, bringing their bodies closer together, and rubbing against him. Some last sane cell of his brain screamed at him that he should stop, that he couldn't do it to her as it would not only ruin his career but even more hers, but he was too far gone to listen to it. 

He didn't want to follow its calls because at this moment, with Belle's in his arms and as close as possible, he felt the happiest that he had been. He was just about to kiss her behind her right earlobe when suddenly, there had been a crack, and his hand no longer rested on a firm surface. The only thing he could think of was to cushion Belle's head with the palm of his hand, before they both tumbled backwards, falling on the stack of hay. 

They lay in silence, breathing hard, none of them precisely sure, what just had happened. Gold's weight felt oddly comfortable on top of Belle's, but it took her one look at his confused face to start to giggle. When the two horses neighed, her giggle transformed into full laughter that she couldn't stop. Gold bent his head, hiding his face in the crock of Belle's neck, chuckling.

"Yeah, laugh all of you, why don't you."

Belle plucked the straw that somehow found its way into his hair, making him look up at her when she brushed his hair behind his ear.

"You look adorable," she admitted, making him smirk.

"You're the one talking." He started to heave off her, but with one swift motion, she pushed at him, making him roll over with her on top. Gold's hands went to her hips, securing her in place, his eyebrow raised.

"Planning to ride bareback, are we?"

She giggled, her hands going to the buttons of his dress shirt. It was her favourite one - dark blue with bearly visible black stripes.

"Not bare enough," she managed to open three of them before his hands sopped her.

"I'm - Well," he started again, after clearing his throat. "I didn't come here prepared to - you know..."

"It's OK. I'm on the pill," she answered then kissed him softly on the tip of his nose. "And it's been ages since I have been with anyone."

"Not as long as I, believe me," he countered, grimacing.

"I would quote your words about Baelfire earlier if they weren't too cliche for the situation," her answer made him grin and climb up on his elbows to claim her lips. Gods, he loved kissing her. He didn't want to stop doing it. "Besides," she added, pulling slightly away. "I have never had sex on hay before."

The words spoken in a husky voice sent a wave of desire to Gold's loins nad he suddenly felt like he couldn't wait any longer.

"Well, then," he said, sitting up, making Belle squeak in surprise and catch herself on his shoulders. He put one hand on the small of her back, and the other on her neck, kissing her hungrily, first on the corner of her lips and then sucking at her jaw. Her surprise lasted only a second and then her shaking fingers were undoing the last of his buttons, throwing his shirt off his shoulders. The moment he had to let her go to let her remove his shirt left her yearning for his touch, and she took in a sharp breath when he cupped her breast. "We need to change that."

Belle didn't know when he had undone her riding britches button, slipping his hand to touch her, rubbing at her core, making her jerk against his palm.

"Fuck," she moaned.

"I plan to do just that," he growled, flipping her on her back, lying her down on his discarded shirt. The straws were scraping her back through the material, but it wasn't unpleasant in the slightest, making her more turned on, instead. She ran her hand down his bare belly, fascinated by how the muscles beneath her palm clenched. He was more on the thin side, but not unhealthy looking, leaner that she would have imagined, proving he still made an effort to keep in shape despite his ruined leg.

"Found something you like?" he asked, lifting her palm to his mouth and licking her fingers before holding her arm over her head as he bent down to kiss the spot between her breast as soon as he undid her blouse with the other hand.

"Yes," she breathed out, completely lost in the sensation. "You."

She freed her hand and twisted her fingers in his hair, moaning when he claimed her nipple into his mouth, running his tongue in a circular motion, then biting lightly before sucking. Funny how this had been the day when she had forgotten to put on her bra. A lucky day indeed.

"Beautiful," he murmured, moving to her other breast. "So beautiful."

"Rey, please..."

He stopped, glancing up, his eyes burning with desire so profound it made ger gulp.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, his eyes searching her face. It made her heart swell, and she raised her eyebrow amused.

"You're seriously asking me this after touching and kissing me like that?"

"I think I may be in love with you," he admitted suddenly, and by the look on his face, the words left his mouth without his conscious thought. Belle linked her arms behind his neck, pulling him upwards, so their faces were at the same level.

"Then it's a good thing I may be too."

She undid the buckle of his belt with some fumbling, not breaking the eye contact with him, mindless of her awkward movements, watching him gulp.

"If you're worried about the regulations," she whispered. "We'll work something out." She wriggled out from under him, letting him remove his shoes and doing the same herself.

"I'll resign," he fully intended to do just that. "Jefferson will be all too happy to take over," he added as he discarded his clothes to the side.

"We will think about it later," she said and pulled him back over him, moving her down his belly to grasp him in her hand, making him groan in pleasure as she moved her hand. "Now, didn't you plan to do something to me?"

"I believe," he grunted and bit slightly on her earlobe while his hips buckled with the next movement of her hand, "that someone threatened me with bareback riding?"

"Oh, it was a promise."

And with that, she pushed on his shoulders and climbed on top of him. The way he looked up at her, his hands roaming her bare body, she knew she could never let him go. And so did he. They would worry about the future later, but Belle didn't feel disturbed by it at all. She would make that final jump, and even if she wouldn't win, it didn't matter to her anymore. 

She took him in slowly, enjoying the way he filled her in, watching him throw his head back and groaning.

"Gods, Belle..."

Their moans of pleasure were lost in the chill night air, but none of them could feel the cold. They were too lost in each other for the first and certainly not the last time. Afterwards, when Belle's head rested against his bare chest, he knew one thing - he couldn't let her go because the world without her didn't hold as much appeal as before. 

"You don't have to resign now, you know? Nobody needs to know to after the competition is over," she murmured against his chest, and he grimaced even if slightly amused. 

He reached blindly for her blouse that had been discarded somewhere to his left. It wouldn't do for her to catch a cold.

"With the way that I can't help myself looking at you?" he answered and smirked as he finally grabbed onto the blouse, after flexing a little. "Someone would have to be blind," he added, throwing it over her.

"That would be the fun part. Not getting caught."

He could feel her smiling against his skin and feeling suddenly mischievous, he grabbed a handful of hay and threw it over her head, making her giggle.

"You're a minx - you know that?"

"Well," she climbed on her elbow, brushing her nose against his, making the lone straws fall onto him too. "You're bringing the worst in me."

"You can win this, you know?" he said suddenly, turning his head to look her in the eyes. "I know you will."

The look in her eyes almost took his breath away. Lost in her gaze, he almost didn't hear her next words.

"I already did." 

They needed to get dressed and leave the stables before anyone else would stumble on them, but for now, it didn't matter. What mattered was that a completely new chapter had opened for the both of them, one a lot more thrilling than Olympics itself. 

Putting her hand on Gold's cheek, Belle kissed him softly, pouring her raw emotions into it, loving the way he responded, bending towards her at the same time.

Oh, yes. They would be fine.


End file.
